Conventionally, there have been publicly known techniques of an oil feed member for feeding lubricant to lubrication portions of valve gears for opening and closing intake and exhaust valves of an engine, and a lubricant feed mechanism for an engine provided with the same, as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 describes an oil feed member (shower pipe) mounted on a cylinder cover of a cylinder head of an engine. The oil feed member is provided with an oil feed port for receiving lubricant to be fed to the oil feed port, and a plurality of discharge ports for discharging lubricant. To the oil feed member, lubricant guided by an oil passage such as an oil gallery of the cylinder head is fed.
In such a configuration, the lubricant fed from the oil passage such as the oil gallery through the oil feed port is discharged from the oil feed member through the plurality of discharge ports, so that the lubricant can be fed to lubrication portions (cams of camshaft) of valve gears disposed below the oil feed member.
However, in the technique described in Patent Literature 1, when the lubricant is fed to the oil feed member by the oil passage such as the oil gallery of the cylinder head, the closer to the oil feed port the discharge port is, more excessively the lubricant is fed. That is, there is a disadvantage that the lubricant is excessively fed from the oil feed member to the lubrication portions of the valve gears.